Escort Boy
by Destiny-H0pe
Summary: Isabella -Marie- Swan est une jeune femme âgée de 17 ans issue d'une famille de haute bourgeoisie. Elle a toujours eu l'impression d'être enfermée dans cette bulle, qu'elle déteste tout particulièrement, l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'amuser.


* * * *

_**Escort Boy **_

*** * * ***

**Prologue :**

Isabella -Marie- Swan est une jeune femme âgée de 17 ans issue d'une famille de haute bourgeoisie et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle n'a été élevée que dans la richesse, la réussite et le prestige … . Elle n'a que connus son pays natal : l'Angleterre et en particulier Londres, ainsi que les écoles privées, les bibliothèques ainsi que les soirées mondaines dans lesquelles elle ne rencontre que des personne de son « milieu ». Elle a toujours eu l'impression d'être enfermée dans cette bulle, qu'elle déteste tout particulièrement, l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'amuser comme il se doit … mais lorsque celle-ci rencontre un Escort Boy du nom d'Edward. Bella est jeune, belle, intelligente … alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

**Chapitre I :**** Les préparatifs.**

_POV Bella._

Accoudée à ma fenêtre, j'observais depuis quelques minutes déjà le ciel étoilée. J'étais quelques peu pensive, mais je fus rapidement sortie de mes rêveries par une voix timide.

_ Mademoiselle, il faut vous préparer … il est grand temps !

_ Très bien, Sophie répondis-je en soupirant. Heum … Sophie ? La questionnais-je alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre.

_Oui, mademoiselle que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Rien de bien important ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aimerais juste que vous me tutoyez et que vous m'appeliez Bella.

_ Vos parents ne l'accepteraient pas.

_ Les voyez-vous quelque part Sophie ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Non, je ne les voies pas.

_ Et bien, tutoyez-moi, alors. Lançais-je alors que je lui faisais un sourire.

Sophie acquiesça et sortit de ma chambre, alors que je voulais me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, une voix stricte me coupa dans mon élan.

_ Mais, Isabella tu n'est pas encore prêtes, qu'attends-tu pour le faire, la saint glin-glin ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas d'un air dégouté.

_ Excusez-moi mère, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de me préparer. M'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

_ Et bien, dépêche-toi donc ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Bien, mère mais je ne sais pas quoi me mettre.

_ Et tu sottes ? Je t'ai exprès acheté une nouvelle robe pour cette soirée.

_ Non, mère je ne m'en rappelais plus c'est tout.

_ Tu m'agaces Isabella, va t'habiller nous allons arriver en retard par ta faute et surtout n'oublie pas, il faut que tu fasses bonne figure ce soir, de nombreux prétendants seront là.

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain, alors que ma mère se dirigeais vers ma penderie surement pour me prendre la robe. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi mes parents essayaient toujours de me caser avec une personne, je suis très bien seule et puis d'ailleurs ces soirées m'ennuyais à point inimaginable. Finalement je me dirigea à vers ma douche.

**A l'autre bout de la ville, deux jeunes hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Ces deux personnes se prénommaient Edward et Emmett. **

_POV Edward._

_ Je ne pensais pas du tout que t'arriverais à aller dans cette université. M'exclamais-je ahuri.

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, moi non plus ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le rejoindre à sa connerie. C'est quand même incroyable que mon frère est réussis ses examens, lui qui ne faisait jamais rien en cours étant petit, il commençait à m'impressionner.

_ D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu as terminés ton travail au café non ? Me demanda Emmett.

_ Désolé Emmett, mais je peux pas. Lui répondis-je en regardant ma montre.

_ Pourquoi, t'as trouvé quoi comme excuses maintenant ?

_ Écoute, Emmett, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Il faut que je bosse à fond pour réussir.

_ Ouais je sais, désolé Edward. S'excusa-t-il

Après nous êtres dis au revoir, je me dirigea vers mon -petit- appartement dans lequel je vivais depuis maintenant 2 ans, certes il n'était pas très beau, ni très confortable mais tant que j'avais un toit. Je me changea, mit mon costume et me dirigea vers chez mon patron.

* *

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

* *

J'étais dans un très chic restaurant accompagné d'une jeune femme un peu plus vieille que moi et surtout très -très- riche. Elle avait beau être belle, elle n'était pas très intelligente. Elle se prénommait Tanya. J'avais fais sa connaissance 1 heure plus tôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'être avec elle, mais j'étais payé pour. Je me devais aussi d'être serviable et de répondre à toute ses demandes sauf une, je me suis toujours promis, depuis que je faisais ce métier de : ne jamais couché avec une de mes clientes. Tanya me faisait passer pour son petit-ami devant ses amies, histoire de faire bonne impression. Je ne savais pas du tout, si c'était bien qu'elle mente à ses amies mais ce dont je savais c'est que cet argent allait me servir pour mon loyer ainsi que mes études.

**Au même instant du côté de Bella.**

_POV Bella._

Nous venions d'arriver moi ainsi que mes parents à la réception. Cette réception avait lieu dans la résidence de ma meilleure amie : Rosalie. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma meilleure amie, elle était magnifique dans sa robe, j'en étais presque jalouse d'ailleurs ! Pourtant, beaucoup de personnes et en particulier des hommes les regardaient au plus grands plaisirs de nos parents qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : nous marier. Ils s'en fichaient complétement que nous ne voulions pas nous marier, ils faisaient tout à l'heure manière et si nous n'étions pas d'accord avec eux, ils s'en fichaient seuls leur avis comptaient.

_ Tu es très en beauté ce soir, ma chère. S'exclama Rosalie, avec un langage soutenus.

_ Je dois dire, que toi aussi tu es très en beauté. Répondis-je de la même façon.

_ Tiens, tiens ce ne serait pas les magnifiques Isabella et Rosalie. S'exclama un inconnu derrière moi.

_ Dégage de là Mike. Soupira Rosalie exaspérait.

_ Mais comment me parles-tu Rosalie. Répondit-il un sourire niais sur le visage.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, elle à bien raison de dire ça, d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir tu …

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que Rosalie me regarda avec de grands yeux, en regardant derrière moi, j'avalai difficilement ma salive en me tournant et m'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ma mère.

_ Tu n'as pas honte, Isabella ? Mais comment parles-tu, nous ne t'avons pas éduqués comme cela.

_ Excusez-moi, mère.

_ Bien, bon suis-moi, j'ai un jeune homme charmant à te présenter étant donné que tu es seule je t'ai trouvé un cavalier.

_ Mais mère, je peux très bien rester avec Rosalie non ? Demandais-je sachant très bien la réponse que j'allais avoir, mais bon nous pouvons quand même essayer, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'une réponse négative pas vrai ?

_ Non Isabella ! Tu me suis à point c'est tout, tu n'aimerais quand même pas te faire remarquer une seconde fois pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas et baissa la tête. Ma mère me prit par le bras et nous commençâmes à avancer vers un jeune homme. Je me retourna vers Rosalie en la regardant tristement, elle aussi semblait triste, pour une fois que nous pouvions être ensemble comme lorsque nous étions petite. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie

eut droit à la même chose et malheureusement pour elle, elle dut être avec Mike tandis que moi, je me retrouvais avec James, un jeune homme que je connais

depuis 1 ans maintenant, étant donné qu'il est avec moi en cours. Je me retrouvais à son bras sans vraiment m'amuser réellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses grandes études.

_ Et c'est donc pour cela que je veux devenir chirurgien.

_ Hum … oui, c'est très intéressent.

Je me força à lui sourire sachant très bien que mes parents m'espionnaient, et heureusement pour moi, je fus rejointe par ma meilleure amie.

_ Alors cette soirée ?

_ Hé bien, je suis en très bonne compagnie mais à qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda James.

_ Rosalie Hales.

_ Enchanté, bon Isabella, je vais discutais un peu avec tes parents, ils m'ont l'air très gentils.

_ Gentils ? Euh … oui c'est le bon mot.

Il s'éloigna rapidement suivie de Rosalie. De ce fait je me retrouvais à nouveaux … seule. Je me dirigea donc vers le bar et me prit un verre de punch et me redirigea vers Rosalie qui avait aussi l'air de s'ennuyait.

_ Merci, Rosa tu m'as sortis de ses griffes. M'exclamais-je en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Euh … beh de rien. S'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite.

_ J'en pouvais plus et d'ailleurs j'en ai assez de me retrouver en compagnie de tous ses hommes.

_ Ouais, m'en parle pas ! Mais bon, moi j'ai mon frère qui va m'accompagner. Mais si tu trouves quelqu'un tes parents te laisseraient peut-être tranquille non ? Me demanda Rosalie.

_ Surement, mais tous ses hommes sont si … moches. M'exclamais-je en faisant une mine dégoutée.

_ Mais t'inquiète pas, on va t'en trouver hein perd pas espoir d'accord. Me répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Moui, mais bon voilà quoi.

Finalement, la soirée se termina rapidement. J'avais réussi à échapper à James, sauf pour une valse. Mes parents étaient comblés tandis que moi, j'étais attristée.

**Du côté d'Edward.**

_POV Edward._

Nous venions de quitter le restaurant dans lequel nous étions depuis maintenant 2 heures et nous étions devant sa porte d'entrée.

_ Et voilà, nous somme arrivés Tanya.

_ Oui, combien je vous dois ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant son porte-monnaie.

_ 150€

_ Tiens, et garde la monnaie. Me répondit-elle en me donnant un billet de 200 €

_ D'ailleurs, ça ne te dirais pas te monter faire des heures supplémentaires ? Me demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Heum … non désolé, je tiens à rester dans les règles.

_ Oh, je comprends mais c'est dommage tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Rétorqua-t-elle déçue.

_ Au revoir Tanya.

Elle sortit de la voiture en me faisant un signe de la main. J'attendis que celle-ci rentre chez elle, pour redémarrer ma voiture et me dirigeais vers chez moi. J'avais beau avoir 20 ans, je voulais réussir mes études coûtes que coûtes, même si il fallait que je sois un Escort Boy. Arrivé chez moi, je me doucha, me mis en boxer et me mis au lit.


End file.
